The girl who humiliated the Dark Lord
by RedBloodNails
Summary: I teased him, I humiliated him, made him angry. I loved to ruin Tom Marvolo Riddle. But now, the dark lord takes revenge, dominating every inch of me. And he has some wrong.. wrong plans in storage for me...


**I do not own Harry Potter Or any of the characters, Its JK Rowlings litter box, I just scratch out a corner and pee in it every once in a while. **

**I do make mistakes, I do not have a Beta and my first language isnt English, dont be too rough. **

He grinned as he twirled my wand in his long pale fingers, looking me straight into my wide brown eyes, while his grey ones bore me down to humuliation.  
He knew what he was doing, this was his way of dominating me, letting me know my place, and that place was beneath him.  
For other people it looked like we knew each other for years, him knowing every inch of my soul, while I knew only half of his.  
They were wrong. I just met him a few months ago, when I was brought to Hogwarts school of the wizarding art. My slightly french accent and  
cocky attitude showed everyone I was a proud pureblooded french witch. When I started my sixth year at Beauxbatons my parents decided  
it would be best to move to England as Grindewald was coming closer to power in France. My family decided they would not join him, so I  
needed to get used to the idea of speaking English, leaving my friends and trying to fit in. Right, easyer said then done.  
I got sorted into Ravenclaw, I knew I was a smart girl, not every blonde is stupid. I loved to get higher results as the perfect Tom Riddle.  
But if I wanted to get those high marks everyday, I needed to fight hard to keep up with him. I challenged him, fought him, loved to tease him and make him angry.  
His pathetic little followers that were almost kissing the ground he walked on hated me because I challenged their perfect little Slytherin.  
First I didnt care about him, he rounded me up in a corner and told me to watch my back so many times. I just grinned and told him to fuck off.  
My attitude.. I was famous for it in France. My bright blue eyes sparkeling whenever I teased him.

But now, here we are. His eyes boring into mine while he kept on holding onto my wand. I felt naked under his stare, wich I almost was except for my  
white underwear. Fighting back my tears. He in full clothing, his black robes making him look even more intimidating then he already was,  
towering over me with that damned smirk on his face. Me on my knees in front of him while his hand was on my head, trying to push me even further onto the ground.  
'You know, you look alot more appealing when you shut you're trap and kissing my robes, I wish you would be more often like this, but maybe that can be aranged.'  
He laughed out loud, while I was still fighting my tears. 'What now little princes? Snake got you're tongue?'  
I went too far, I stole his books and burned them in front of everyone who hated Tom Marvolo Riddle. He just smiled at me when he found out.  
The fact that he just smiled, and didnt care about saving his books got me more worried then his normally punishing behavior.

I was right, in the middle of the night, I was blindfolded and somehow taken away from my bed. When I could see again I saw myself in this position.  
Still in my underwear, on my knees, in front of the guy I loved to tease very much. He came to get some pay back, but I am afraid that I need  
to pay this in blood. My blood.

'I dont think I need to explain myself to you, since you are bright enough to figure it out yourself.'His tone made goosbumps on my skin.  
I softly nodded, what else could I do? 'Now we can make this even more difficult if you do not behave, but if you are really as bright as you  
let everyone believe you to be, you'll be a good girl.' My eyes full of anger staring right into his slightly red ones. 'Dont talk to me like  
I am some kind of pet for you.' I spit out in his face. He grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look straight into his eyes. 'You are my pet, little girl,  
you dont want to know what plans I have for you. First, I will use you so hard that you wont be able to think of someone else then me, after that, you will be  
the perfect girl for my little experiment. You made me cause so much humiliation that ill make sure that the rest of you're pathetic little life will take longer  
then you'll ever dream off, and it will hurt, so much.'He laughed and threw me hard on the floor, stepping onto my back with his heavy black leather boots.  
'Dont you worry little angel, ill make sure you wont die'. I shivered, and the first tears since years fell down my cheek.

He blindfolded me again, pulling me up and dragged me behind him. I was not sure where we were going, but it went fast, and it felt unnatural.  
I was cold in only my underwear, his ice cold grip onto my bare wrists, not ever letting go. It felt like hours before I could see again.  
I found myself in a strange room. Bookshelfs on every wall, the Slytherin pattern on the floorcarpet. I looked around me wildly, I had never seen this room.  
'This, is Slytherin's personal study, but since iam the heir, it now belongs to me. The coldness you felt a little while ago, was the Chamber of secrets.'  
He grinned at my expression.'So it wasnt a fairytail then..?'I thought to myself.

'What.. what is my purpose here, why am I in Slytherin's personal study?' I whimpered softly towards him. He looked at me, a grin forming on his  
perfect lips. 'My little pet doenst need to worry about that yet, since her master is here for her, and pet needs to know that she is not important  
enough to know what is going to happen to her'. More tears, pain, heartache, confussed. I knew I wasnt going to get out of here alive.

He grabbed me by my chin again, kissing my lips softly, feeling my anger burn I bit hard into his lip, that earned me a smack on my cheek.  
'Dont worry pet, youll be tamed'. He smiled cruelly. He toke out his own wand, and bound me to the wall with invisable ropes. He pulled off my  
underwear scratching his nails against my pale skin in the proces. Nude, weak, trembeling, I felt hopeless. His dominating aura around me.  
He grabbed me by my neck, biting it hard, 'You belong to me now princes'. He toke off his clothes, his cock was fully errect.  
I whimpered even more, tried to bite him, to kick him ,I tried everything. 'Now my dear, you wont enjoy this because you dont deserve to  
enjoy this, little snake'. He rammed into me at once, not even trying to make me feel better. I was dry, it hurt alot, a shredding burning  
aching pain, ripping into me. He grunted and pumped harder, till he spilled all his seed into my womb. He was slightly sweating, his hair messed up, 'Dont you  
worry pet, this will last alot longer'. My tears streaming down my face, I didnt want this to last longer. He turned me around.  
Would he.. no.. he would not.. But he did. My tight backside opening .. I felt the head of his cock onto my opening while seed was still pouring  
out my pussy. I cried harder, screaming, begging. He pushed into me, blood trickeling down my legs, once he was in he started pumping as hard as he could.  
I felt like I was ripped in two. As he came more seed trickeling down my legs. He fucked both holes over and over again till I passed out.

My eyes slighty opening, I passed out, where was I? Was it all a dream? A nightmare?  
The chains around my ankles proved me wrong, this was all real and I needed to escape.  
As I opened my eyes fully I stared into the dim light of candles. A tombe laid out in the middle of the room. A beautiful one. But who's was it?  
'That, is you'rs' I heard a soft, but icey voice from behind me, I turned out directly. 'Wh..what do you mean mine?'  
'You , my dear pet,will be put to sleep...' I cried even harder.. He was going to kill me.. He really was.  
He smiled before speaking to me again 'Dont you cry, I wont kill you, I promised you a life full of pain. This will need to wait a few years..  
But you will wake up again, and ill let you suffer..' He could not do this, this was beyond his power!

He lifted me up and gave me a soft kiss, mutering a spell so my body went limp. He Put me in the tombe, closing it halfway, muttering  
spells, drinking potions and offering blood. I didnt know what he was doing, but after a moment, I passed out and then, nothing.

- After the battle at the ministery -

A loud crack could be heard in the sky. A piercing light pulling itselfs trough curtains of small houses.  
The wizarding newspaper lay spread out on the table. 'Salazar's Slytherin's study has been found, missed girl from France finally been found  
after 60 years into the tombe of piercing sleep'.

'My lord, a girl has been found at hogwarts'.  
Red eyes opened itselfs in the dark light, a grin spreading on his face. His pet, he forgot all about her, he was going to make her suffer  
the rest of her life. The girl, who humiliated him..

**One shot or part 2? **


End file.
